<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why was it blue.. by Jade22Jade22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581002">Why was it blue..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade22Jade22/pseuds/Jade22Jade22'>Jade22Jade22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Minecraft, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade22Jade22/pseuds/Jade22Jade22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PHILZA becomes unwell after killing Wilbur. Read on to find out what happens!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Iron Golem (Minecraft), Enderman (Minecraft) &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; The Wither (Minecraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why was it blue..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have terrible grammar and spelling but I'm good at angst! I'm relying on auto correct LOL sorry for any mistakes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a month since wilburs death. The 16th Dec 2020</p><p>Tommy walked along the prime path slowly making his way to new l'amangburg hoping he wouldn't get caught as he had been exiled to far away lands. He wasnt too worried as Dream was with George on a date. </p><p>"Phil come on you need to get home." A familiar voice rang through Tommy's head. Quickly turning to see who it was he saw an orange furry. Tommy trusted Fundy so he approached him and blerted out "hey Fundy long time no see, EY...?" The fluffy hybrid turned quickly on his heal and squeeked as if he didn't expect Tommy to be behind him. "ah! hi, Wait.. arn't you supposed to be exiled?" Fundy said with a glare<br/>A coughing sound came from beside Fundy.</p><p> There he was.</p><p> Phil. </p><p>The dad that left him to die in exile. </p><p>Tommy scoffed and mumbled "god old people these days dying and shit."</p><p>"Hey! That's my grandfather your talking about!" Fundy blerted out expecting some sassy reply from the boy.<br/>"Anyway why does he look fucking dead and shit you know furry?" Tommy said in a confident coky tone. </p><p>Fundy surprised at how much this boy simply had not changed or learnt his lesson said "he's feeling weak and feels a harsh pain in his chest"</p><p>Tommy suddenly turning synpethetic and said "hm what day is it?" Fundy started walking again to try and get Phil home but answered Tommy and said "16th why..?"</p><p>"The 16th?" Tommy blerted out in a concerning tone. Fundy nodds slowly making Tommy's eyes widen. Tommy's eyes started to water. "It's a month since Wil died. A month since Phil killed him!"</p><p>"And?" Fundy said quietly. "Get him home now I'm going to go get Tubbo" Tommy slowly turned on his heel and wandered off to find Tubbo..</p><p>"TUBBO?" Tommy yelled at the top of his lungs running arround to try and get the small ram hybrids attention.</p><p>"Tommy..?" Tubbo quietly squeeked. </p><p>Tubbo ran in to give Tommy a hug. "Tubbo no time for sappy shit Phil needs help!" Tommy hurriedly said running towards Phil's house in new l'amangburg.</p><p>When they arrived Phil was coughing up blood and crying in pain but managed to stutter a fue words. "Tommy.. Tubbo.. I'm sorry I was a bad dad. And tell techno I'm sorry"</p><p>Phil's eyes fluttered shut, Tommy's hand glided across the man's chest and felt a wet patch he lifted his hand and saw blood seeping through the man's black shirt.</p><p>"What i- what the actual fuck?" Tommy spluttered in shock of his dad's death and blood on his hand. </p><p>Tubbos eyes grew wide with fear. Tears staining the young boys soft face. His hands flew to his eyes to wipe away tears and then he noticed</p><p>The tears they were,</p><p>Blue.</p><p>Fundys eyes started to water he could've sworn the blood on Tommy's hand was turning a dark blue."Tommy... Y-your hand!"</p><p>Tommy looked down to see that Phil's blood that was once red Had now turned blue and was like ink fresh from a cartridge.</p><p>"The fuck." </p><p>Tommy glanced at his best freind and saw that the tears that were once clear and salty had now turned into a thick blue liquid, similar to the ink that was on his hand.</p><p>Tommy quickly lifted Phil's shirt and saw something that he would see everytime he closed his eyes. A huge stab wound, that closely resembled wilburs stab wound. </p><p>Blue. </p><p>Why was it blue.</p><p>Why blue and not red.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>